Shantae and Friends Go to Universal
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: My first Shantae story. Shantae and her friends decide to go to Universal Studios Florida to help cheer Risky Boots up and to spend quality time together, but it starts ending up and turning to be more and more disastrous as the vacation day goes. Shantae AU. Rated T for language and rude humor.


**A/N: This story is loosely based on the Vyond video The Scooby Gang Goes to Universal by samster5677, but features Shantae characters instead of Scooby-Doo characters. It takes place in a Shantae AU (along with a few modern elements), where Shantae, Sky, Rottytops, Risky Boots, Bolo and Wrench all live together in Scuttle Town and take part in slice-of-life scenarios or trips together, but escalates to destructive or outrageous proportions by Risky. Rated T for language. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

**Shantae and Friends Go to Universal**

A wonderful morning at Scuttle Town in Sequin Land.

At Shantae's place, Shantae and Sky were sleeping peacefully and romantically together on the bed, the two girlfriends holding hands and embracing each other so closely.

But the two were suddenly woken up by a frustrated scream at 8AM.

"GAAAH! What was that!", startled Shantae, having woken up with messy purple hair and in her jammies.

Sky felt startled too, calming down as she said, "Geez! What the heck was that noise?!", her blonde hair showing as well as her wearing her jammies too.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Risky!", the purple-haired half-genie supposed.

The blonde birdtrainer sighed, "Well, then. Come on, my love, we better go find out what's going on.", as she and Shantae both start getting ready for the day, the former wearing her casual outfit while the latter wears her usual outfit as well several minutes later.

When they both got downstairs, they saw Risky on the couch watching TV, frustrated.

"Risky, could you please calm the heck down and stop getting angry? What's the problem? What is it that you're so angry about anyway?", Shantae and Sky both question.

The pirate queen angrily said, "**I'm so freakin' bored! **There is nothing good to watch on TV, there's literally nothing good to do today besides pirating duties, and we're out of rum! In fact, I'm SO bored that I'm gonna-"

"Please, please just calm down, Risky.", groaned Sky and Shantae, "It sounds like you need to get out of the house for a while. Why don't we all go somewhere fun? Like a theme park or something? Maybe a vacation? How about Universal Studios Florida, from what I've heard?"

Risky exclaimed, "**What? Universal Studios?! **How stupid are you? You know I hate going to theme parks because you imbeciles waste your time and money!"

"Universal isn't-", Shantae tried explaining.

Suddenly, Rottytops and Bolo enter the room with Wrench, as Rotty excitedly said, "Did someone say Universal Studios Florida?"

"Yeah? About that, we were just talking about how nice it would be to put both of you idiots on a roller coaster there and then shoot a cannonball at the ride while you're on it? It would be a good riddance, that's for sure!", Risky Boots berated to Rottytops and Bolo.

Sky discussed, "None of what she just said is true, Rotty and Bolo. Risky is just in a bad mood because she's bored. And so, me and Shantae suggested we all go to a theme park to get out of the house for a while, and that's how Universal came up on the situation."

"Great idea! Never been there before, but it sounds exotic.", Bolo agreed.

The zombie girl nods, "I agree, it's been so long since we've been to any type of theme park. Maybe not from there, but somewhere here long ago. What do you say, Risky? I'm excited as the rest of us are!"

"**_ABSOLUTELY NOT!_ WHAT I WAS TELLING SHANTAE AND SKY, EVERY TIME WE GO TO A THEME PARK, YOU GUYS WASTE TIME AND MONEY ON FOOD, CLOTHING AND OTHER CRAP! FOR ME, GOING TO A THEME PARK WITH YOU ALL IS THE EQUIVALENT OF SPENDING EVERY LAST TREASUROUS PENNY, FLUSHING IT ALL DOWN THE TOILET! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO WILLINGLY LET ALL THE MONEY GO TO WASTE!-!-!**", argued the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas, answering as her opinion.

Rottytops disappointingly saddened, "Come on, Risky. We'll be sure not to spend too much."

"You can say that all you guys want, but I know it'll just end up all a lie. Literally most of the times we go somewhere, it always, ALWAYS happens.", Risky pointed out.

Shantae sorted, "Risky, you don't have to worry about that-"

"OH YEAH? AND WHY SHOULDN'T I WORRY? YOU BETTER HAVE SOME SORT OF SOLUTION!", the pirate queen said.

The half-genie told her, "I do. No matter how much we all spend at Universal, I'll cover for it. I have a secret stash of savings just for emergencies only. And it's all thanks to my uncle and my everyday heroic duties. How does that sound?", but is responded back by Risky with loud laughter.

"Ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha! Oh, Shantae. I know you're lying just to get me to take you all to Universal! I wasn't born yesterday, you know.", Risky answered after laughing.

Shantae said to Risky, "I'm being deadly serious right now. I know that lying to you about stuff like that would most certainly result in you attacking and pillaging like you sometimes do, neither of which is not something we want or never will happen."

"Risky, Shantae really sounds like she's telling the truth.", Rottytops supported her friend, "And even if she isn't, then I'll be the one to cover the expenses. I happen to have a secret stash of savings too, as promised. Thanks to hustles, that is."

Sky adds, "And if it turns out that both Shantae and Rotty are lying, then _I'll_ be the one to pay the expenses. Probably found a chest of treasure to cover it, but it may be worth it and I could bring some doubloons or treasures to trade for currency. Does it sound good?"

"Fine. Listen, if I find out this is all a lie, then I'm literally going to flip out. Understand?"

The half-genie nodded yes, "Understood. This is not a lie."

"I wasn't really expecting you guys to not be fazed by that at all, but okay then. Maybe you girls are telling the truth. I believe you.", smiled Risky calmly.

Bolo cheered, "YAY! Does this mean we can go to Universal now?"

"Uh, well...fine. I'll take you guys to Universal. Just because I know you won't stop bugging me about it if I say no. Now, come along. Pack all your stuff and get ready.", unenthusiastically said the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas.

The block-headed hero Bolo excited as he, Shantae, Sky and Rotty cheered loudly, the former saying, "**OH MY GOD, RISKY ACTUALLY AGREED TO TAKE US TO UNIVERSAL! YEEEEEEESS! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU, RISKY!**"

As the four go get their stuff ready, Risky sat on the couch, sighing and muttering to herself, "I think I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

With the five and Wrench ready, the bird metamorphosed into his Giga Wrench form with Sky's help by feeding him salted caramel, as the five of them got on and started their journey to Universal Studios Florida.

An hour later, they were still mid-flight on the way to Florida, and Shantae, Rottytops and Bolo were the only ones overly excited for the theme park.

"Oh my goodness, Sky! We're finally on the way to Universal! I love you so much, Sky! I better grab us a snack in my bag and-", said Shantae romantically to Sky, before grabbing out her bag and reaching inside to get some snacks...

...but she found not much snacks in the bag for everyone.

Shantae exclaimed, "OH NO! I forgot to grab some snacks for all of us! All I have in my bag are some comic books, an orange, and only one-quarter of cookies and cream ice cream!"

"Oh my god, Shantae! What is it that you want?", Risky said, irritated.

The half-genie worried, "Has anybody grabbed some snacks before we left?", as Bolo shrugged, Rottytops nodded no, and Risky refusing to answer.

"I wasn't hungry the time we left. Probably none of us were hungry at the time because we must've ate a quick breakfast. I only have some salted caramels with me, but I need it for Wrench to stay this size for a while.", explained Sky.

Shantae asked, "Then how are we supposed to get snacks on the way and while we're at Universal?"

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with it.", Risky said to Shantae.

The half-genie refused, "We won't! Why don't we all just go to the nearest market? Maybe they have some stuff there that is useful."

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! YOU'RE SUCH AN ENTITLED PIECE OF TRASH! SHANTAE, THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH WE ARE ALL STOPPING AT THE NEAREST MARKET JUST FOR YOU! AS I HAVE ALREADY SAID, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT, NOT SNACKING FOR THE DURATION OF THE RIDE, AND THAT'S THAT! RIGHT?!", yelled the pirate.

Sky answered the pirate queen, "Well, I don't know. I think going to a market might be fun- Hey! I see an island nearby!"

"FINALLY!", Shantae witnessed the island.

The birdtrainer said, "Maybe it has a market there! It would be cool to see what this new island has to offer! So convenient."

"And I bet there's gonna be some tasty food to try and eat!", Rottytops smirked.

Bolo agrees, "I agree! Let's go by the market real quick!"

"Oh my goodness...just...you know what? Fine. We'll all make a stop at the market, but only on one condition; you imbeciles aren't allowed to ask for any more stops for the rest of the flight. I don't care if you have to go to the bathroom, because we are not stopping! Got that?", allowed Risky.

Shantae thanked, "Yes! Understood!"

Sky then rode Wrench and commanded it to land with the five of them still on it's back, landing to where the market was.

But it wasn't a market from Sequin Land and Scuttle Town back home.

It's a Kmart.

* * *

**Later...**

About 45 minutes later till 10AM, the five of them were ready to go with their snacks, re-metamorphosed Wrench to Giga size with more salted caramel, and flew off once again.

Out of all five of them, it appears that Rotty and Bolo had gotten more snacks than Shantae, Sky or Risky.

"Wow. Just wow! Shantae, I can't believe you and your friends made us wait in the store for 45 whole minutes just to finish getting your snacks and all! **Oh, and Rotty and Bolo, I am in utter disbelief on how much freakin' food you've bought! You two idiots literally brought a heap of snacks around the store!**", the pirate queen noticed.

Rottytops stated, "Well, at least I actually helped pay for our snacks, remember? It was over $300, and it was a petty amount on my savings."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not the problem, idiot! My issue is that I smell Fruity Pebbles, candy, chocolate and potato chips from you guys! I don't know how much longer I can take this sugary smell!", issued Risky.

**A few moments later...**

Risky feds up, "Alright! That's it! I'm done dealing with this crap!", as Rottytops and Bolo were already eating some of the snacks they bought including Fruity Pebbles, Doritos, M&Ms, and Goldfish, "These two are literally eating like a pack of wild animals! Please tell me we're there yet!"

"But Risky, we thought we couldn't make any more-", Sky questioned.

Risky firmly replied, "**SHUT UP.**", as Rottytops and Bolo eventually stopped eating their snacks after consuming a bit too much and causing nausea for the two.

* * *

**When they reached Universal Studios Florida...**

Giga Wrench finally lands near the entrance of the Universal theme park, at exactly 10:30 AM.

"Risky, was it really necessary for us to get a lot of snacks? I honestly think me and Bolo are gonna get sick from all the eating!", said Rottytops, as she and Bolo felt queasy and on the verge of throwing up.

The self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas points out, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have bought or ate a lot of snacks in the first place, if you and Bolo haven't decided to buy every snack you think is interesting and then eat it all on the flight! None of this would have happened!"

"Can we just please go to the park? We're already here anyway!", disputed Sky.

Risky angrily said, "Alright! Fine!", as she, Shantae, Sky, Rotty and Bolo all got off Wrench, the bird transforming back to normal size and the six of them moved onward to the theme park.

Sky helped trade some treasures for currency money as she and Shantae both helped pay for the theme park tickets for a total of $575 for all five of them to Universal Studios Florida's theme park division for the day instead of both that and Islands of Adventure, in order to save money.

Once they have their tickets, the five go to the entrance of the theme park division and Sky says to her friends, "So, what does everyone want to do first?"

"How about we just walk around and go on whatever attraction seems interesting, love?", Shantae suggested to Sky.

Rotty teased, "Good idea!"

"Alright. Sure, we'll do that. Hopefully, there's at least one fun thing to do here.", said Risky, impatiently.

Sky nods, "Oh, we're sure there'll be, Risky."

As the five advance, they first went to the Shrek 4-D attraction...

...but after the ride was over, Risky was disappointed and extremely irated from the experience other than the other four (who all actually enjoyed it).

Then, they went to Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem...

...but afterwards, Risky _still_ was not surprised or entertained and was displeased, much to Shantae, Sky, Rotty and Bolo's misfortune.

Next, they all went to the Hollywood Rip Ride Rock'it roller coaster...

...yet when it ended, Risky _yet again_ was fuming in anger and disappointment from how the roller coaster turned out.

Later, the five went to the Revenge of the Mummy roller coaster indoor ride...

...and again, Risky was seething with rage after the ride.

"**That roller coaster freakin' sucked! Just like the last one we went on, Hollywood Rip Ride Rock'it, it was WAY too fast and intense, and now I feel like I'm gonna throw up! Screw you all for making me go on these lame, awful, uninterestingly cretinous rides!**", the pirate queen said, exasperating up a storm.

Shantae upsettingly said, "Oh my goodness, Risky! Would you just shut up already? We've been on four different rides so far, and you have something bad to say about every single one?! Stop ruining our trip to Universal with your constant ranting and complaining!"

"Yeah! What my girlfriend said, I'm with her!", agrees Sky and supporting Shantae's opinion, "We all came here to have fun! Not to hear you scream at the top of your lungs about how much every ride sucked! Isn't that right?"

The half-genie embraced Sky, "Yeah!"

"Yeah, for sure!", supported Rottytops.

Bolo nods, "Yeah, I agree as well."

"You know, you guys should be grateful I'm with you all to come to Universal in the first place! And by the way, I'll stop complaining once we go on a ride that's actually good!", Risky Boots dealt.

Rotty smugged, "Speaking of good rides, how about we go to the Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon? Seems pretty cool to me!"

"Great idea!", interested Shantae, "I've always wanted to try that one!"

Sky chuckled, "Me too!"

"Alright! Fine! We'll check it out! It better be good though, or else I'm going to flip out!", threatened the pirate queen, as she, Shantae, Sky, Rotty, Bolo and Wrench all walked over to the Jimmy Fallon attraction...

**15 minutes later...**

Screaming was heard in the Race Through New York ride from inside.

It appeared that AFTER the ride was over, Risky was the one screaming loudly in fury and anger, feeling extremely disappointed and atrocious from experiencing the ride.

"**Wow! Just wow! This has got to be the dumbest, most boring ride I've ever been on in my life! I thought this was gonna be a real roller coaster, not what is essentially a movie screening! Whoever thought of this attraction is a freakin' idiot!-!-!**", rants Risky.

One of the guests of the ride told her, "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you mind shutting the heck up? No one gives a crap if you think this ride is trash!"

"**And who the heck are you to tell me to be quiet? I'll be as loud as I want to be! You can't tell me what to do!**", the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas argued.

"Yeah? Well, I can."

The five Shantae characters were then startled and turned to see the security guard right next to them.

* * *

"Well, Risky? Nice job! You just single-handedly managed to get us kicked out of the ride, even though it was already finished!", blamed Shantae.

Risky argued, "WHATEVER! The ride was freakin' horrible anyway! If anything, I just did you all a favor by getting us out early!"

"**Well, newsflash! You're the only one who thinks it was trash! The rest of us actually enjoyed it and wanted to stay for the entire duration of the ride! You didn't do us a favor! Instead you completely ruined the attraction for not only us, but for everyone else on the ride!**", said Shantae, angry at Risky for ruining their ride experience.

Rottytops included, "Yeah, Risky! I'm honestly gonna have to agree! Isn't it really hard to stay quiet throughout the whole ride regardless of whether you like it or not?"

"How about this? Isn't it really hard for you and Bolo to eat more snacks in an hour? Based on what I've seen on the flight here, I would say yes!", roasted the pirate queen.

Sky unsatisfied, "You know, I think it'll be best if we all just took a break from rides for now and did something else for a while. It seems that going on rides is just causing us all misery."

"Agreed. How about we all go to a restaurant in the park and get something to eat for lunch? Getting kind of hungry.", advised Rotty.

Bolo smacked his lips, "Yeah, me too!"

"SEE? You're just proving my point, Rotty!", Risky aggravated, growling as the five and Wrench all go to the Studio Cafe restaurant.

* * *

**At the Hard Rock Cafe restaurant, 12 PM...**

"Oh my freakin' god! How long is this stupid food going to take to get here?! I feel like I've been waiting for an eternity!", impatiently said the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas once the five got to their table.

Sky sighs, "Risky, we've only been waiting for five minutes. I don't know what kind of restaurants you're used to if you think that this is a long wait."

**15 minutes later...**

"Wow, I can't believe they finally gave us our food after six million years!", sarcastically says Risky, "This crap better be good! **Oh, and Rotty and Bolo, I am shocked at how much freakin' food you dummies ordered for us! You're taking up the whole entire table with your food and we sure got some future My 600-Pound Life contestants here!**"

Rotty and Bolo both corrected, "But it's only a small amount of fast food we ordered! We're starving to death!"

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, let's see if this burger is any good.", ignored the pirate queen.

Risky then grabs one of the burgers they ordered, the Legendary Steak Burger, and takes a bite out of it.

Tasting it, her eyes suddenly shot up and dilated...

...and she started yelling in rage and fury, even worse and louder than she did in the Race Through New York ride earlier, frightening Shantae, Sky, Rotty and Bolo!

"**OH MY GOD! I think that was the worst tasting food item I have ever consumed in my entire life! I think I'd rather eat dead fish than to take another bite out of that burger! Oh, wait! There's no difference! You know, this restaurant is so freakin' crappy, I don't think it deserves to exist anymore! Time to completely destroy the place to teach it a lesson!**"

"WAIT! RISKY, STOP!", Shantae pleaded.

Outside the Hard Rock restaurant, sounds of cups and plates breaking, tables crashing, windows and mirrors shattering, people screaming and clattering were heard as Risky wreaks havoc on the place.

* * *

It turns out later on after their lunch that resulted in the Hard Rock Cafe being temporarily ruined by Risky's wrath, the pirate queen finally calmed down for the day after her continuous anger after all the rides they've been on.

Shantae, Sky, Rotty and Bolo were however disappointed at first by what Risky did throughout the trip with her behavior, but later sorted out and decided to spend the rest of the day with Risky in the park.

The pirate queen also finally started having fun after they went to rides such as Transformers, Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts, Men in Black: Alien Attack, E.T. Adventure, The Simpsons Ride, and Universal Orlando's Cinematic Spectacular. The only ride the five only hated was the Fast & Furious: Supercharged ride, however.

When it was 8PM, the five of them finally finished up for the day, Wrench turns Giga again using salted caramel again with Sky's help, and the five fly off back to Scuttle Town.

During the way back, Risky said to the other four, "Guys, I- I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted earlier. I probably wasn't in a good mood today."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you went almost way too far today. You almost got us kicked out of the pack because of how bad you were behaving. If you wanted to ruin this trip to Universal, I'd say you almost had succeeded. Next time we go there, we're not gonna take you.", Shantae told you.

The pirate queen sighed, "I'll do better-"

"You should. Maybe someday we should go on a road trip to somewhere and maybe we can do more fun stuff today.", said Sky.

Rotty and Bolo supports, "Besides, we also did have some dinner together and got some snacks to have with us."

"I suppose so.", Risky told, facepalming.

Shantae said, "At least we didn't spend all of the money today, or else it would've been all for nothing."

"I'm glad you saved. Would've flipped out if it happened.", the pirate queen chuckled.

Sky nodded no, "You shouldn't either. That's no way of how you spend some quality time with friends like that."

"I promise. Next time we go on a trip, I'll take my chances on my best behavior.", promised Risky.

Shantae mellows, "You know what the best part of our day was?"

"What?", the pirate queen asked.

The half-genie said, "We all had fun. That's all that matters."

"Well, I had some fun too, didn't I?", Risky gloats.

Shantae, Sky, Rotty and Bolo oppose, "Did not!"

"Did too!", Risky proves.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The five of them continue arguing on their way back to Scuttle Town.

At the end of this wonderfully disastrous vacation day.


End file.
